Blizzard
by lyran-wolf
Summary: Everyone's stuck on a 'couples resort' only to be shut in by a blizzard! No way out...they try to make the best of it...but does it help that most of them are not even real couples! Drama, Action, features a few ocs...
1. Blizzard

The night was young, and everyone sat inside the cabin, shivering from the cold.

Yes.

It was a blizzard out. Everything was covered in a thick white blanket. Everyone shivered in the cabin, scared and barely keeping warm.

"This is all your fault Disco! If it wasn't for you, we would all be back home in Happy tree town warm in our beds!" a blue skunk shouted in haughty anger. The orange bear looked down at his feet in shame.

"Calm down Petunia, this is no time to start accusations. That's what will get us killed faster." Cuddles intercepted her challenge towards the bear named Disco. "We have to remember that we are all here for each other, we can survive if we are together" He reminded them. Everyone was a bit shocked by Cuddles quiet demeanor, and such leadership take charge attitude. Giggles only smiled at him, feeling a sense of respect and love for her boyfriend that she didn't know before until now.

Petunia sighed before looking away in defeat. Disco looked at Cuddles, a silent thank you slipping between the two before a quiet set of moments passed through everyone.

This wasn't like they had been trapped there for very long, but the coldness could get to anyone. Petunia, Disco bear, Cuddles, Giggles, Lifty, Shifty, Shrills, Leafy, Flaky and Flippy were all stuck inside of the cabin until the blizzard lifted. There was suppose to be a party going on, a sort of, Couples Retreat. Well, if you haven't guessed already, the couples go as follows. Disco Bear and Petunia, Cuddles and Giggles, Lifty and Shrills, Shifty and Leafy, Flaky and Flippy.

However, this wasn't any ordinary Retreat. By luck, the only couples that were happy to be together were Shrills, the white rabbit, and Lifty, Giggles and Cuddles. The others were picked out of a hat.

Flippy looked at Flaky, who looked rather cold. Taking his blanket from his shoulders, he offered it to her. She looked at him, a fearful look taking over. She scooted from him, her eyes big, the image of him suffocating her with it suddenly crossed her mind before she pitifully shielded herself from him. Flippy stepped back, before looking at the others. Cuddles looked at him with a rather intense stare, as did the others.

"I-Im gonna go look for my blankets." He explained, before disappearing out the doorway, footsteps echoing down the hallway. When everything went quiet again, a sigh escaped from Flaky, the red porcupine.

"Seems my blame towards Disco wasn't exactly correct...because of Flippy, Sniffles is..." Petunia's voice broke when she spoke about Sniffles. Everyone gazed coldly at Flippy before he looked away. Standing up, he left the room. Behind him, whispers emanated from the dark room.

"He's a killer...he always has been..." Disco bear added in.

"Why did he even enter this Dating game. Does he really think he's going to find anyone who likes him?" Shrills asked rather coldly in a spiteful voice.

"It's not good to talk about people like that. Please stop...F-Flippy can find love. He's not a bad person. You should all be ashamed of yourselves for talking like that..." Autumn spoke in a rather harsh voice, but the tremble gave away the fact she was shivering and cold. The lime green squirrel with the hot pink eye mask looked rather defensive for the green bear. Everyone looked at her for a moment, before everyone let out a whist of a sigh again.

"Autumn's right. Don't count Flippy out like that Shrills." Cuddles added, before the white rabbit with a black mini skirt, white shirt, and black bangs with a hot pink stripe in them looked down in her own guilt.

Flippy had come back earlier than expected, finding no blankets in the cabin. He had come back right at the moment Shrills spoke. He gasped in silence, his eyes widened in shock. His paws fell to his sides, before he left, not listening to what the rest of the conversation had went through.

Before long, the group looked around.

"Well, should we get ready to eat?" Lifty asked, looking around in a bit of a hungry stare. Everyone smiled. "Yea! Im up for something to eat!" Shrills commented, standing to her feet in haste. Everyone else slowly got up before getting things ready. It didn't take long before all the food was set out on the table and they all got ready to eat. Cuddles looked around, seeing everyone about to dig in...someone was missing.

"Where is Flippy?" He asked. Everyone stopped at that single instant before looking around. "We need to find him, come on! Search the house" Cuddles yelled before everyone left the table and began to look around.

Lifty and Shifty looked in the living room, Petunia and Leafy looked around in the back rooms where everyone usually slept with Giggles and Shrills, while Disco bear and Cuddles checked the kitchen and dining room again.

"Any luck?" Asked Disco bear to Giggles and Shrills. The two girls shook their heads in disappointment. With a sigh of disappointment, it was interrupted by a shout. "Everyone quick!" It was Petunia. Without hesitation everyone ran into the room the blue skunk was in.

Her expression showed she was concerned. "I think I found him...but he's..." Petunia pointed to the window. It was open, the cold wind blowing through into the frozen room. Everyone shivered and huddled together for warmth. Giggles went over to the window and looked out. "His footsteps...he's...gone" she added, before everyone let out a gasp.

"We have to look for him! Come on!-" Leafy tried to jump out the window, only to be stopped by the yellow bunny.

"Wait Leafy. The weather is worse than it was before, we can't go out there..." Cuddles replied.

"b-but!" just then a wind howled through the window, forcing Leafy to close it.


	2. Brra chilly demise

The snow was hard and cold beneath his feet, his eyes narrowed angrily as he paced slowly through the thick snow. It was hard to breath, given the wind that blew furiously around him. All visual quality was lost the further away he tried to look. The army bear shivered violently, feeling a pang of agony welled in his chest.

"They don't know me...they know nothing about me. Yet the judge me. Like I'm some kind of...monster" He shut his eyes tightly, feeling the cold bite at him. He was losing all of his heat, not used to this cold air or altitude, he felt himself fall to his knees, eyes slowly closing shut.

*whoooosh*

A female grey wolf trotted through the snow easily gliding across it thanks to her wide pads on her feet. She was a grey wolf and arctic wolf hybrid, though her fur was grey because of her dad's grey wolf genes(and the fact he was pure black and her mother had been white), she was built for this kind of weather. Her thick fluffy winter coat kept her warm, no need for a jacket, unless it was below zero. Although as a precaution, she kept one tied around her waist just in case if anything, like the weather were to get too cold and she was far from home again. Since her pup hood, she was able to withstand much colder climates, her puppy fur lost for thicker warmer fur and guard hair that kept her body insulated and water proofed.

As she looked around, the ground was smooth from the earlier harsh blizzard. "huh? What's that weird bump in the snow?" She asked herself, seeing something, a green object above the snow. Warily, she went closer to the something that was sticking out of the ground. It was nearly all the way covered up from the harsh winds that blew the snow around crazily. It was still going, but without the wind, it showed to be much softer now.

"W-what the?...it's a person!" the young wolf leapt across the snow in bounds, sprinting over to the creature's side, she slid to a stop, brushing the snow off of the person's cold body. The stranger brushed the snow off of his face. Something about the familiarity made her jumped back in surprise. It couldn't have been. So then...how could this be? Was it a trick? Someone was playing a trick? It had to be.

Either way, this new stranger dug him out of the snow and turned him over on his back. Listening carefully, she could hear his heartbeat...but it was faint. Looking him over, she pulled her jacket off from around her waist and slid it over his shoulders, before zipping it up so it would stay on. He was a little bit too big for it, since he was a guy after all, but it at least would keep him a little warmer. The scary thing was the fact that he wore the same, which screamed at her that this had to be...but maybe it wasn't. After all, she hadn't seen him in years. It could be a perosn that just look like him...but even she felt this had to be him. She could feel it just by looking at his face.

Dragging him onto her back, before getting down all fours she felt his pulse once more, before taking off at hasty pace, careful to make sure he remained on her back. Looking around, the she-wolf could feel the temperature dropping to single degrees. This wasn't good...especially for this guy. He may be a bear, but he seemed like those type that don't have to deal with winter on any given basis, unless he had a heavy jacket and such to keep him warm.

After a while, the two finally made it to her place. It was a den of course, but had a door on the outside, which led many to believe it was a house den. Standing up, she grabbed Flippy around the waist, holding him by her side, she carefully lead him into her house, before setting him down on the couch. Her frantic behaviour made her resort to running around on her front paws as well, fretting over this guy was sort of making her nervous. She grabbed heaps of blankets from the closet, throwing them on him, placing a pillow underneath his head. The wolf put an electric heater next to him, before starting a fire. It made her sweat slightly, but she endured it. Wanting to make sure he became steady in body temperature. After she was finished with all of her fretting, she sat against the wall on the opposite side, tail wrapping around the side of her, all she had to do now was wait.

Everyone sat at the dinner table, so far no one ate anything. Merely picking at the table food, everyone felt confused and afraid.

"You know...he may have heard you guys speaking about him" Leafy piped up. "*sighs* This is why my mother always said. Don't gossip.

"Oh shutup Leafy. You know you really think you're so smart? Go and look for him! See if I care!" Shrills screamed. Everyone plugged their ears.

"Shrills calm down, no one is here to judge you"

"Yes they are. Because of what I said, they all hate me!" She screamed again, before running into one of the back rooms, crying.

"...she's a drama queen" Giggles murmured. Everyone rolled their eyes before the raccoon with the fedora went after her.

Everyone huddled close together as the wind blew furiously.

"Hey, why dont we make this fun? I mean...this is a couple's retreat after all. Maybe the paper Lumpy gave us will let us do something fun together, you know we can get to know each other" Cuddles tried to encourage some fun, and for the most part, most seemed willing to do so.

"Ok then. Let's get started." Looking down at the paper, it had a list of things for them to do together, and eventually, Shrills and Lifty came back into the room, leaving them to have a little happier attitude about them.

"Duet Karaoke? I love this!" Shrills yelled, excited by the game. Everyone looked at each other, her voice was so high pitched and annoying sometimes...was she really a good singer? However, they sat down and awaited them as they turned a t.v. on, the black screen with lyrics in the back ground, Lift and Shrills began.

They turned out to be a huge hit, surprising everyone that Shrills was actually an amazing and soft singer. The little crowd cheered for an encore, leaving the two to sing another song.

After it was all over, everyone pulled out mattresses to sleep, it had been a long night, and everyone was exhausted.

Leafy fidgeted in her sleep, unsure if Flippy was alright. Everyone must have felt the same, the heavy sighs and murmuring going on between them. They had to go look for him tomorrow...if he was still alive that is.

*blink blink* ... ... "Where...am I?" Flippy opened his eyes halfway, his vision blurry, his body aching. Warmth. He could feel his fingers again. Wiggling his toes, he could feel his body parts again. Everything was moveable...so he hadn't lost a limb..that was good. The real question now...where was he?

The sound of crackling fire made him jump, sitting up, he could feel his anxiety taking over. His breathing quickened, his paws revealed claws as sharp teeth formed. An evil grin played over his face. His olive green eyes began to glow beneath no light as he flipped out of his calm mind. Getting up, Fliqpy looked around at his surroundings. He wasn't sure where he was, he had no tellings that any kind of life lived here...but the fire signaled someone had to have been here recently. Going for the door, he jerked it open before looking around.

Suddenly, something began humming, further up the small hill. Looking up at the hill, Fliqpy scanned the area confusedly. The song sounded so familiar. It played louder as he followed the song. Before long, he came to whoever it was who was singing. A figure sat on a branch of a tree just above him, howling. It was a wolf no doubt...but was it wild? There was a difference when it came to some species, like wolves, they usually didn't like others outside of their own kind. However, His nerves began to calm, before his flipped out state became transparent, finally after a bit, it dissappeared. Grabbing his head Flippy, shook it, unsure at the moment. He felt sick, coughing, he fell to one knee again. The singing stopped, the figure in the tree looked down at him with cold gleaming yellow eyes.

"You shouldn't be out of bed little green bear" Her voice was smooth and calm. Flippy shivered, wishing he had a blanket at the moment.

The figure leapt down from her tree, gracefully landing near the trunk of the tree, before walking over to him. "Come. Let us go inside." Flippy could not see her face, for the darkness was against him at the moment.

When they entered, she went into the kitchen, before Flippy was left to sit on the couch, wrapped in thick warm blanket.

"Not too many people come up this way...Im guessing some sort of retreat right?" She asked in a calm voice. Flippy watched the fire quietly, not wanting to revisit those terrible memories. However, the wolf seemed to catch on and didn't ask anymore.

"These are harsh times during the season. I come up here during the winter, away from towns people. It's nice to get away every now and then." She said quietly, coming over to him with a warm bowl of chicken soup. Flippy held the bowl in his paws, before looking up at her. His eyes widened in shock.

"What?" She asked, unsure of what he was gawking at. She stepped back, padding down her bangs. "Are they sticking up or something?" Flippy dropped the bowl on the hard floor.

"...Feral" He said in a disbelieving tone. Feral looked at him with wide eyes. Both went quiet.


End file.
